


Notice Me!

by Caspurr



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspurr/pseuds/Caspurr
Summary: You thought Aiji Yanagi felt the same about you as you do for him. So why is he dodging you at every opportunity you two have to talk? You decide to take matters into your own hand to get him to pay attention to you and hear you out.A request from an anon on tumblr!
Relationships: Hoshino Ichika/Yanagi Aiji, Yanagi Aiji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Notice Me!

You really are enjoying your meet up with everyone. It feels nice to just hang out and enjoy time together with these guys, people close enough to you at this point that you'd call them friends. A certain one among them - Aiji Yanagi - you'd even have considered more than a friend... up until he suddenly began to dodge your every move. You can't help feeling hurt by it. After all, you thought the two of you were a thing. Were you wrong? Misinterpretting his actions and words? You don't know, but no matter the reason for it, its painful to be treated like a stranger.

Even as everyone is beginning to head out, you still haven't been able to get in much contact with Yanagi. Is there really how its going to end between you two? Without any closure, just... gone, like a ghost? You don't want that. There's no way to tell what Yanagi is thinking right now, but you refuse to just give up on him!

Suddenly an idea starts to form in your mind after Yanagi leaves his trenchcoat behind while saying goodbye to the others. Would he notice you if you -- ... There's no time to decide if its a good idea or not. Yanagi is out of the room for now, so you make sure to get this ready quick while he's not looking. 

You hear the door open as he comes back inside. Yanagi seems to notice that your coat is still there, as he calls out, "Y/N? Did you not head out with the others?" As he says this he turns his attention to what should now be an empty room, and his eyes widen in surprise at the sight before him. There you are, in his trenchcoat, with a shy look on your face. "Y/N, what is...?" 

His words trail off as he looks down to the floor and notices the dress you had been worn has been discarded at your feet. Is he flustered? He looks like he can't find words. You don't give him a chance to find any, instead mustering up your courage to begin unbuttoning the trenchcoat.

Yanagi steps towards you. "Wait. Stop." He puts his hand on yours and you pause. "What are you doing?"

"...Getting your attention," you tell him. 

"My attention?"

"You've been ignorning me, Yanagi... I don't know what I did or if I was misunderstanding this whole time but I don't want things to end with us like that. I thought we had something. Was I wrong?"

A look of understanding wipes over his face and he averts his gaze. "No, you weren't wrong," he admits. "But I was..." Yanagi pauses for what feels like an eternity. "I was afraid that I was being pushy with you. I didn't want to risk making you uncomfortable."

"I was never uncomfortable!" you exclaim. "The only thing that made me uncomfortable was not being able to talk with you and be with you like before!" At the sound of your voice with your confident, decisive words, Yanagi can't help but meet your eyes again. You look back at him, hoping that you are getting through to him. 

You feel his strong hand on yours grip tighter in response. "I'm sorry." Will you chew him out? Get mad? Forgive him? Cry? You don't get the opportunity to do any of those, as Yanagi's lips are suddenly against yours. He continues holding your hand while his other arm wraps around you, embracing you. You can feel it - he's been longing for you, too. You close your eyes and let yourself melt into his kiss.

When he pulls away from you, he takes a step back. For a moment you're worried that's it, he's done, its over. But instead a very slight smirk appears on his face. "So... what's under the trenchcoat, Y/N?" Your face reddens as you remember exactly the state you're in right now. "Show me."

He doesn't have to ask twice. Your fingers make quick work of loosening up the buttons, and you let the trenchcoat drop to the ground next to your dress. Yanagi looks enraptured by the sight in front of him. The lingerie you're wearing is exactly to his tastes and it takes his breath away to see you like this. You can feel his eyes taking in every inch of your body, but as flattering as it is, you long for more - for his touch on your skin.

"You're beautiful." Those two words are all he says before he wraps you up in his arms. You gasp in pleasure as his hands caress along your back down to your butt, his hot lips on your neck, his body pushing you backwards until you both fall back onto the floor. "Is it okay to continue?" He stops to confirm how far you intend to go. When you nod, he removes his tie and you help out by slipping his shirt up over his head. Yanagi removes your bra; as pretty as it may be, he wants to see the entirety of you. 

You can't help but moan as his right hand traces the shape of your breasts. His touch his gentle enough to tickle a bit. "Yanagi... I want you." Your lustful eyes meet his once again and you see that lust mirrored in him. His bare chest presses against yours as he kisses you with a deep intense longing. He regrets not being able to tell you how he genuinely felt about you sooner, but in this moment what he regrets is not being able to touch your body until now. 

Before you know it the two of you are both naked. Your head is dizzy from desire, as is his. Yanagi gives you one last look to confirm you're okay going further and then he presses slowly into you. You wrap your arms around you to keep him close and kiss his neck as he begins to thrust, making your moans grow louder and the heat of your breath on his neck encourages him to pick up speed. "Yanagi...!" You cry out his name in delight. You know your fingernails are digging into his back as you cling to him but you're both at a point where that doesn't matter; all that matters is indulging in each other's bodies to the fullest.

"I love you, Y/N," he whispers into your ear as he sits up on the floor and pulls you onto his lap without pulling out. Now you two can both cling to each other. You take this opportunity to cling even more to him by wrapping your shaky legs around his waist. In this position you can feel just how strong he is with his hands on your hips assisting in lifting you up and then pushing you back down onto his cock. Each time you feel him hit deeper into you feels even better than the last. You want to tell him you love him, too, but your ability to speak seems to have been taken away and replaced with only moans, gasps, and cries of lust.

"I-I -- I'm going to -- ..." Yanagi is struggling to get his words out as well, but with your climax approaching as well you already know what he wants to say. 

You manage to steady your gaze enough to look into his eyes. "You can cum inside. Its okay, I'm on the pill," you pant. "Yanagi...! I love you...!" His strong arms grip your body with enough intensity that it takes the remains of your breath away. You do the same and push your lips against his in a kiss of great intensity. You nearly bite his lip in the ecstasy that takes over you, but he doesn't seem to mind, matching your action with his own nibble on your lower lip.

Exhaustion.

Yanagi's grip loosens, like the strength has been sapped out of him. All you can do is sit on his lap, your lower halves still connected, trying to catch your breath. You press your face into his muscular chest. Yanagi strokes your hair and rests his chin atop your head. Both of you have a smile on your faces.

By the time the two of you can talk properly again you have already made up your mind about what to say to him next. "Yanagi." You give him a serious look. "Don't ever ignore me again, okay? I can't stand it... not being able to talk normally with you."

He continues to stroke your hair and he nods. "Never again. Now that I know you feel the same, I'm all yours." He kisses your nose. "I love you, so much. My precious Y/N."


End file.
